The Mysterious Girl
by ZodiacAngelSenshi
Summary: A girl from another time and place comes into the lives of Mystery Inc. Read inside.
1. The Arrival

The Mysterious Girl

A Scooby Doo/Sailor Moon Crossover

Note: Scooby Doo and it's characters belongs to Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Television Animation. Sailor Moon and it's characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi

**Timeline wise: For Scooby Doo, it's a few days after "Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders". For Sailor Moon, it's during the time of Crystal Tokyo.**

Chapter 1:

It was certainly a good day for the park. The ever-present sun was beaming its golden song onto the town of Coolsville. The warmth drove people outside to enjoy it, and they sure were. People swam in pools, ate ice cream, or just sat and enjoyed life.

This was the case for a group of four teenagers and a Great Dane. They were known far and wide as Mystery Inc! The group consisted of a tall blonde haired guy named Fred Jones, his red tressed girlfriend Daphne Blake, her best friend Velma Dinkley, who had chin length brown hair and wore black rimmed glasses that she lost in the most pressing times.

The other two members were also very important. The other guy of the team was Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. He was tall, somewhat skinny(but had some muscle on him thanks to Freddie's training), and brown hair that was forever shaggy, thus the nickname. His best pal in the whole wide world was a big but very cute Great Dane named Scooby Doo. The two of them were one of a kind: funny at times, but at the mere mention of "ghosts", Shaggy and Scooby would freeze up and freak out.

On this day, Mystery Inc. decided to go to a local park to relax after a hard case they just had involving so-called "aliens". Of course, there were the bad guys wearing costumes so they could get away with their crime, but there was one flaw: There was an real alien, correction, there were two.

Unfortunately, Shaggy and Scooby had fallen in love with the two female aliens. One of them pretended to be a hippie nature photographer named Crystal, while the other pretended to be Crystal's pet dog, Amber. It sort of broke Scoob's and Shag's hearts when Crystal and Amber left, and they hadn't spoken very much since then.

The other members of the group were concerned deeply for their friends. It just wasn't like them to be so sad, but this was the case this very day.

Fred parked the green van, known as "The Mystery Machine" in the parking lot. He opened the passenger side door for Daphne, who opened the side door to let Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy out. Velma was delighted for a little break, as was Fred and Daphne.

But, not for the boy and his dog. They were still moping a little and seemed to drag along with every precious step. To add to this, they didn't even want Scooby Snacks, their favorite treat!

This was a big concern. Daphne said "Poor Shag and Scoob, they really miss Crystal and Amber."

"Daph, it what is called '_**puppy love'**_, they'll get over it." reassured Fred. Velma piped up with "I don't think so. They really liked those two aliens. It's tearing them up inside."

While Fred, Velma, and Daphne conversed among themselves, Shaggy was walking across the lush emerald colored grass. Scooby was right behind him. The two were in deep thought about what had transpired in the last couple of days.

"Man, like I'm so depressed." whispered Shaggy in his usual beatnik drawl. "Re roo." said a sad Scooby, eyes downcast and a few salt water tears dripping from his big loveable eyes.

Shaggy looked at his dog and said with soft eyes "Don't worry Scooby old pal. Someday we'll see them again. It's like, destiny." "Really Raggy?" asked Scooby. "Really. Now let's like play catch."

The tall teen threw a red colored frisbee into the air. The Great Dane made chase, and ran into a group of leafy bushes.

"C'mon Scoob, like I don't have all day!" shouted Shaggy. A sudden call of "Raggy, Raggy, rome here!" escaped from the dog's mouth.

Shaggy thought his pal was playing a few tricks on him. But he went along with it and walked towards the bushes. He cleared them, and saw a sight beyond words.

It was a girl either Shaggy's age or about a year younger. She was short like Velma, about 5 foot even. The girl's golden yellow hair was very long, to her knees almost. She wore a beautiful gown of yellow that resembled a toga (it only had one shoulder strap). Around her neck, the girl wore a gold chain that had a heart shaped topaz heart on the end of it. To top this off, a marking that looked just like the symbol for a female was on her forehead, still glowing.

Scooby was a little frightened at this discovery. "Raggy…….."

"I think she's still alive…." Shaggy started to say, but something made him say something else. "Her eyes are opening!"

With that, the girl's eyes opened ever so slowly. They were truly lovely eyes. They were the shade of crystal blue and they shone with beauty and wise decisions.

"Are you like, okay?" asked Shaggy in a quiet tone. "Reah." piped up Scooby.

The girl looked at the guy and the dog. She didn't scream or begin to cry. She said "Yes, in a way. I'm Minako, Princess of Planet Venus."

End of Chapter 1

_Don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and A Scare

The Mysterious Girl

A Scooby Doo/Sailor Moon Crossover

Note: Scooby Doo and its characters belong to Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Television Animation. Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi

Ages-Shaggy and Freddy: 21, Daphne: 20, Minako and Velma: 19

Chapter 2:

_She said "Yes, in a way. I'm Minako, Princess of Planet Venus."_

"A princess, like no way!" exclaimed Shaggy, his eyes wide with shock. Scooby was surprised as well. They had never met anyone of such high royalty before.

Minako looked over the human and the dog before her. The human was tall like King Endymion, around 6 foot. His hair was sandy brown and had an unkempt sort of look to it, which were a good match for his chocolate brown eyes. The boy wore a baggy green t-shirt that had a v-neck and a pair of red bellbottom pants, along with a pair of black boots.

The dog was a breed of Great Dane. His fur was sandy brown, just like his master's, but the fur had black spots. Around the neck of the Great Dane lay a teal collar with a diamond shaped tag. The tag had the initials "SD" on it.

Minako stopped her mental analysis and asked the two "Excuse me, but who are you?" Her voice was so sweet, with a touch of royalty.

The boy blinked his eyes and regained his train of thought. "Oh, like my name is Shaggy, and this little fella is Scooby Doo." He said proudly.

Scooby Doo, ever so polite, held out his paw for Minako to shake "Rello, rice to rett rou!"(Hello, nice to meet you!)

The girl smiled. She wasn't afraid and shocked about meeting a talking dog. "It's a pleasure to meet such a cute dog. And you can talk!" Minako exclaimed while shaking the huge paw.

Shaggy was happy that Scooby and him had made a new friend. But he knew that this princess wasn't all that ordinary. "Miss, I think you like need some help there," said the young man, extending his hand towards the girl, who took it.

"Thank you." Minako cheerfully said. She rose up from the grass and stood to her full 5-foot even height, more inquisitive than ever for the guy and the dog in front of her.

"So like, where are you from?" asked Shaggy. " I'm from the planet Venus, but I'm currently living in Crystal Tokyo," she answered.

"Renus?" ("Venus?") exclaimed Scooby. Shaggy started to shake slightly and said "Like, if you are from Venus, then you are an…an…alien!" He then ran behind a tree in fear of this new person.

Minako's face began to wear a mask of curious wonder on it. "What's wrong, Shaggy-san, I won't hurt you. Once you get to know me I'm not cruel and vicious as you think I am."

Shaggy peaked out from behind the tree and decided to give it a try. He slowly walked from where he was too and went towards Minako. Shaggy looked into the deep pools of her crystal blue eyes and saw she was indeed a good and gentle person…_but she was lonely._

"Raggy, Ri rink re rould ret rack ro Red, Relma, and Raphne," said Scooby. ("Shaggy, I think we should get back to Fred, Velma, and Daphne."). Shaggy nodded in total agreement. "Good idea Scooby Doo. It's looks like it's going to rain and like I hate getting wet." There was a pause and the tall brown haired man asked the girl " Do you like wanna come with us?"

Minako took these words in like a sponge. She was delighted in hearing this. "Of course I will. I would love to meet your friends."

With this, the two humans and the Great Dane started down the path in the park, not knowing what lies ahead…


End file.
